<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossom by WooshinE1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477500">Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinE1027/pseuds/WooshinE1027'>WooshinE1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>seungseok - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinE1027/pseuds/WooshinE1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun is struggling his daily work life , Wooseok isn't happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I am home" Seungyoun said as he enters the house , he took off his coat and place it on the stand , he walks into the living room , Wooseok (<em>his loving boyfriend</em>) has fallen a sleep on the couch , with the TV still on , poor Wooseok , he must be tired while waiting for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun turns off the TV and carries Wooseok (Bridal style) into their shared bed , he place Wooseok gently on the bed , he covers him with the blanket , Seungyoun plants a kiss on his forehead , He smiles seeing Wooseok sleeping soundly... he looks so cute :,)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun walks into the shower and took a quick shower. then headed to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>▶︎The Next Morning◀︎</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooseok was hopping to feel his beloved boyfriend arm wrapped around his waist , <em>but... </em>unfortunately no... , Wooseok opens his eyes as he got up , he looks at the other side of the bed , he stares at it for awhile before getting off the bed. how badly he misses him.. Ever since Seungyoun got promoted ... he became more any more busy , and often coming home late , he rarely has to work on the weekends , but now he has to! </p>
<p>Wooseok tried staying up late for me ... but never one time <strong>succeeded</strong>. Wooseok got off the bed and get ready for work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day turns into Night </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Love tell me if you're coming home from dinner , love you , miss you"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooseok turns off his phone , Seungyoun has seen or call him since he last dropped that text , Wooseok sighs , he picked up a photo of him and Seungyoun having a nice picnic at the park under the cherry blossom tree , Wooseok then had an Idea , Wooseok dials a number on the phone "Hello! Hangyul , It's me Wooseok... I have a favour to ask of you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9pm </p>
<p>"Done!" Seungyoun said as he throws the files on the table , he had finally finished his work , he turns off his work desk computer he packed his bag and waves goodbye to his officemates and left the office. Seungyoun walks down to the carpark , he fished out this phone and looked at the number of missed calls and message from Wooseok , Seungyoun misses him so much , how he wished he could spend more time with Wooseok ... he's been so busy with work , coming home late often , his boss never releases him early , Seungyoun sighs <em>probably he's already sleeping</em> Seungyoun thought to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun opens the door to the dark apartment , Wooseok must be sleeping already he said , he took off his coat and headed to the shared bedroom , Seungyoun walks over to the bed and notice Wooseok wasn't there , Seungyoun fished out his phone and looked at the time it was already past 11 where could Wooseok have gone to at this time of night , Seungyoun dials Wooseok's number </p>
<p>'The Number you have dial is not available , please try again later' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where could he have gone too?" Seungyoun ask himself as he dials another number "Byungchan" </p>
<p>"<em>Ugh... Hello</em>" said a croaky voice "Chan , have you by any chance see or call Wooseok?" worried Seungyoun asks over the phone "No... I was so busy with work , I hardly call or meet Wooseok ... I texted him earlier he left me on seen" Byungchan said </p>
<p>"Sorry to disturb you , have a good night" Seungyoun hung up the phone , he called a few of Wooseok's closest friend. nothing , where could Wooseok have gone... </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Seungseok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun couldn't sleep a wink last night , thinking where Wooseok could have gone , he didn't came back last night at all , Seungyoun force himself out of the shared bed and walked towards the bathroom and get himself ready for work. holding on to his 2nd cup of coffee , Seungyoun drag himself to his desk , he just doesn't want to talk to anyone today "Good Morning!" his boss Sung-joo greets him , Seungyoun looks at his boss "You look like a zombie" Sung-joo said to him "I didn't sleep well"</p><p>Seungyoun replied him "Oh.. Right you have a parcel on the table" Seungyoun nods and walks towards his desk , he notice a box ... Seungyoun sighs and looked outside the window (His office is facing the park) 'Cherry Blossom' They finally bloom , Seungyoun remembers when he first met Wooseok was in the park , the day he Confess his love to work , the very same place , They will always have picnic there , Seungyoun turns back to his desk and opens up the box , inside was a card and a photo of him and Wooseok , Seungyoun looks at the back of the photo "<em>OH NO!!</em>" Seungyoun shot up , he quickly pack his things , His officemates looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun ran to his boss (Sung-joo) office "I m taking a few days off" without waiting for his boss to reply , Seungyoun dashed out off the office.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thank you" Seungyoun paid the cab driver and runs into the park to find Wooseok , there were many couples all around having picnics , some came with friends , family , kids , dates , Seungyoun dials Wooseok number but no valid , he looked around again as he walked , his phone rang</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Seungyoun answers his phone "Take 20 steps from where you are" a voice said , Seungyoun broke into tears , that sweet honey voice over the phone was his beloved boyfriend Wooseok "Seok *Sniff* is that you?" Seungyoun asks </p><p> </p><p>"Take 20 steps from where you are" He said again , Seungyoun take 20 steps forward , he looks around , can't seem to find his lover "20 steps from the left" He said again </p><p>Seungyoun walks again , he looked around , this part of the park seems a little empty , not much people , he still can't find Wooseok , he wipe his tears from his eyes to get a better look , he saw a familiar someone from a far ... "WOOSEOK!" Seungyoun shouts </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok smiles and waves at Seungyoun , He Ran over to him and gave Wooseok a super tight hug "I missed you so much" Seungyoun said , while crying , Wooseok pat his back "Baby , I can't breathe" </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun pull back "Sorry baby" , Seungyoun caresses his boyfriend's face "Baby , where have you been last night , I was so worried about you" Seungyoun said to him "Look at my dark circles" he added </p><p> </p><p>"I want to show you something" Wooseok said to him "Close your eyes first" Wooseok said to him , Seungyoun closed his eyes and lead Seungyoun somewhere "Okay! open" Seungyoun opens his eyes , a beautiful picnic set up , under the blossom tree , everything was pink (LOL) "OMG! that's my favourite food" Seungyoun points at the bag of chips "Yep"</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you come back home last night?" Seungyoun asks him "Did you prepare this all night??" Seungyoun flooded Wooseok with any questions "And also-"</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok cuts off Seungyoun with a kiss on his lips "Yes , I stayed out all night to prepare this for you , I mean for us.. I had to get you out of the office somehow so ... I ask Hangyul to help me prepare this. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... baby" Seungyoun pulls Wooseok in for a hug "I miss you so much " Seungyoun said to him , Wooseok pulls back for the hug "I miss you too" </p><p>Seungyoun smiles as he leans in closer to Wooseok Seungyoun eyes were on Wooseok's lips "Kiss me" Wooseok said to him , Seungyoun heart flutters as his lips and Wooseok's lips touch , the kiss was really <em>special</em> , how they missed each others touches and embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For Seungseok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>